


Screen C.A.P.S. 8 – Hollow Gem Theory

by justinsbuzz



Series: Screen C.A.P.S., with Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven! [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven and Connie are still recovering from the episodes. Amethyst and Peridot destroy a ton of tablets to work through their grief. A longtime plan in the making begins to bear fruit.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Screen C.A.P.S., with Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Screen C.A.P.S. 8 – Hollow Gem Theory

**Author's Note:**

> No need to say that there's spoilers abound, but saying it anyway. kind of a depressing story. I really enjoyed writing these things... i just wish there were a few more...
> 
> relatively short.

The image was clear on the screen. Steven had left Beach City for good, in one Dimension. The car drove on as the credits rolled. The name of the creators had become unrecognizable as the tablet was flung into the sky under the commanding voice of Peridot.

“THROW!” Peridot screeched as Amethyst flung the tablet into the nights sky. It took Peridot only a few seconds to train her tear streaked eyes on the target. A single shot came from one of her limb enhancers. And in a flash, the tablet had been obliterated. Shimmering light from the metallic parts within shimmered briefly before fading into nothing bud debris across the beach. “Another!”

Amethyst gave a deep sigh. That was the 10th one she had blown up tonight. Amethyst had gotten so used to turning them on, loading up the video, and fast forwarding it to the last minute. Amethyst knew she was hurting, but there was little she could do, since she, herself was hurting. 2 minutes after the previous one was launched into the sky, and shattered to bits. 

Everyone dealt with grief their own way. Some tries to help others in hopes of finding an answer for themselves. Others tend to take a more destructive path. And every so often, some find refuge in placing their head on the lap of someone they know and love. Someone they feel safe and protected when they’re around. That was the scene inside the house. A table-side lamp was lit in the dark. No T.V.s were on. No music. No books out. Just ruminating. It was one of the few ways they can take their mind off things, considering that the sounds of distant thunder coming in from the sea, and the sound of a blaster being fired into the sky can disrupt trying to do anything else. Connie had read about this feeling before. Catatonia. A deep sense of physical loathing and heavy depression. The only energy they have left is Connie lightly stroking Steven’s hair, and Steven holding back tears. For hours, they remained like that ever since the episode ended. 

They had sworn to themselves that they wouldn’t see it, knowing they were tired of getting hurt. Knowing that it wouldn’t be worth the trouble. They knew the risks, But Peridot didn’t care. She felt that she had a deep sense of duty to see it through to the end, no matter what. The idea of having Peridot go at it alone was a kind of mentally collective suffering that Amethyst, Connie, and Steven could do without. The misery of one person having to go at a difficult task alone is worse than any series finale. But for all of them, a question was collectively asked among themselves: was it worth it?

“Well?” Connie whispered to Steven, her voice sounding horse from not speaking for 6 hours. The clock chimed at the stroke of 1, and everyone else but them are asleep. “Do… do you think it was worth it?”

“I… I don’t know.” Steven said, feeling Connie’s fingers caress his hair lightly. “Honestly… If it was worth it for Peri… then it would be worth it to us.”

“I’m not talking about Peridot, Biscuit.” Connie spoke, her hand now caressing Steven’s cheek. “I’m talking about you yourself. If you personally decided to watch it because you wanted to, because you want to see it through to the end. Would it all have been worth it?”

Steven didn’t need a second more to answer.

“No.” Steven said curtly while sniffling. “No, it wasn’t worth it. Please don’t tell Peri.”

“I won’t tell her if you won’t tell her if you won’t tell her that I agree.” Connie replied, breathing a sigh of relief. “I wasn’t sure what your real thoughts were.”

“Strawberry, if it weren’t for that lamp next to us, we could have been sitting here, crying in the dark, together.” Connie stated. “I think we’re on the right page.”.

“When did we started dating in the show?” Steven blurted out. “We get a brief kiss like that like it was nothing. And… when I drove back, I was more worried about the people who never cared about me, than the people who were worried about me. I don’t even know what the plan was, or what I was doing. Where was I going? 100 different weddings? Flat tire in the desert? What the fu-”.

Steven’s voice began to crack as the tears came back for an encore. He felt a couple of tears from Connie land on him, despite the fact that she sounded quiet. Between them, they were a pair of hot messes, draped on the couch, and crying in the dark.

“A-at least it seemed like I was going to some place named Charmed City with you to look at colleges.” Steven whimpered. “At least we’re together in some ca-capacity”

“A bed and breakfast… meeting up for breakfast at a bed and breakfast. That sounds so much like us though.” Connie croaked. “I just wish we were both there…”

“Yeah.” Steven said, sniffling. “I… I know college is important for you, and I don’t want to hold you back… I don’t even remember all that was planned.”

“Me neither, Steven.” Connie said, rubbing his upper arm while trying to keep the tears at bay. This was not successful. “It just all happened so fast. I don’t remember what was said. What will we do? What can we do, Steven? Maybe we should re-watch it… again.”

“No.” Steven spoke flatly. “No. I’m not going through that again Connie. Not again. Even if it’s the first part of that episode. I’m afraid of what I might here.”

“I… I can’t either, Steven.” Connie silently gasped as they both shed tears together in a dimly lit room.

“Why… why are we like this… That’s not even us.” Steven quietly exclaimed, tears rolling down his face. “I mean, going to a bed and breakfast by myself? What am I; a deranged hobo? I can’t see us going our separate ways like that. I’m not saying we should permafuse, cause who would beat who at lonely blade 5, or Crying Breakfast Bawlers 4. But maybe traveling together wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world… would it?”

“We could be looking at colleges around the nearby states, then just drive until I make up my mind. Go wherever the road takes us. And then come back home.” Connie whispered, trying to recollect herself. “At that point, we can plan to place a warp pad somewhere there, maybe near a bust stop or something. I’m not going to cough up $500 a month to shack up with an annoying roommate in a crampt building, when I can pay 1/10th of the amount every month on shared groceries. I’ll be doing what I’m doing, and you’ll be doing whatever… what would you be doing?”

It felt as though it was the dreams of Steven getting his diamond ripped out all over again. He feels like he’s falling.

“I… I dunno… I guess that’s why I’m going on a road trip for. Just trying to figure things out away from here.” Steven groaned before repositioning himself on the couch. “Just drive to figure things out.”

“Without me…” Connie said promptly. “I know the creator said something about it in some article that we learn to grow up together and apart and gaining the power to shape our future and blablabla…”

“I call bullshit.” Steven said bluntly before sniffling. “What would be the difference between that, and what we, a completely different element, would be doing?”

“I can shape my own future just fine, and with your help, I’ll be an unstoppable juggernaut, and take over the universe.” Connie said in a deadpan voice. “Or… maybe go into Astronomy. Just something to do with space and such. Fallback option is being a psychology major.”

“Psychology?” Steven said, being caught off guard. “Why psychology?”

“Honestly… to help you. Maybe become a therapist and help others who are trying to get by like you.” Connie whispered, wiping some of Steven’s tears away with her thumb. “You’ve been suffering for so long, and I’m glad you’re seeing a therapist in this dimension… I just want to do more to help you, Steven.”

A switch was flicked inside Steven’s head. There was something Connie could do to help. Steven slowly sat up and moved to the other side of the couch. This was the first time Steven looked at Connie’s face, which apart from tear streaks on her soft cheeks, Connie looked confused, and concerned.

“Biscuit? You ok?” Connie asked Steven, who wiped away the remaining tears and smiled.

“Y-yeah. I just know how you can help me.” Steven said, smiling at Connie. “Help me… help you.”

“Huh?” Connie replied, looking more confused. “I don’t get it.”

“Well… You want to help me. And I wasn’t to help you because you help me.” Steven rambled on before catching himself. “Long story short… I know I’ve done a lot for you… and you want to pay that back in kind. And you have. More than you’ll ever know. Even if I was to write a letter for every time you’ve kept me going, I… My hands would fall off. So… if there’s ever a way for you to help me right now, maybe… help me show you how much you matter to me. Just give me that peace of mind that I matter in the real way.”

“But… how?” Connie asked, still slightly confused. The answer came in the form of Steven patting his lap.

“Really? Usually, you’re the one sleeping on my lap. This change in dynamics is…confusing.” Connie said to Steven, who still had a slight smile on his face. “Are… are you sure about that? How will this help you?”

“It will help me… by helping you.” Steven said softly, patting his lap and smiling. “You’re tired too. You might not have done the same things that went on in the show… but you were still always there for me. You’ve taken care of me for a while. Now… I want to take a shot at it. Let me take care of you. Please?”

Connie was hesitant at first, with the idea that Steven needs help still fluttering around her head. But taking a second look at his lap made her just want to tap out.

“OK, but only because you asked nicely. And because crying has depleted all of my energy. And your lap looks comfy.” Connie said before laying her head down. “But after I wake up, you become baby aga-”

The moment Connie rested her head on Steven’s lap, a sense of calm rushed over her. She could hear Steven’s heartbeat through his leg. A single tear ran down her cheek in a sign of blissful relief. And within a few seconds, she was in a deep slumber. Steven reached on top of the couch and pulled over the magenta and sapphire striped afghan over Connie. And as the storm continued on out in the sea, and the last of the many, many, MANY tablets Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis had acquired through uncertain means had been destroyed in a fit of agony and depression, Steven couldn’t stop but fixate on the ocean waves, and Connie’s light snores. He, too, was out like a light-bulb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn had broken another 6 hours later. The sky was overcast, but rain had not come just yet. With the lack of sunlight, Steven and Connie remained asleep at that point. From across the room, Priyanka looked on at the two sleeping teens on the couch, Steven, looking slightly uncomfortable, while Connie’s mouth was slightly open, snoring at a mild level, while one of her legs stuck out from under the blanket. It was an unusual scene. She had scolded them before about sleeping like that a couple of times. This would have been the 3rd time. Most parents would be annoyed, if not angry. Priyanka, on the other hand sipped her coffee slowly as she stared at them with neutral feelings. Greg was walking down from his room when he noticed Steven and Connie on the couch. Instead of waking them, Greg did his best to not wake them. But more importantly, he didn’t want to get of Priyanka’s bad side. But as he took one look at her, Greg was confused.

“Um, Morning.” Greg smiled at Priyanka as he quietly grabbed a mug and poured himself coffee.

“Morning, Greg.” Priyanka replied, sounding as neutral as she looked.

“Should we wake them?” Greg asked quietly.

“No… They deserve this.” Priyanka sighed. “They deserve to rest.”

“They saw it… didn’t they?” Greg asked.

“They wouldn’t have let Peridot do it alone. I guess it’s one of the best things about them.” Priyanka said, taking another drink, then continuing. “They won’t leave anyone behind, or out in the cold. They’re loyal like that. To their friends, and to each other. And knowing what could of happened in the show, they probably spent most of the night trying to comfort each other.”

“Yeah. That tracks.” Greg said, about to add some more creamer to his coffee before he caught a brief sideways glance from Priyanka. Greg was on a low-calorie diet, so he had foregone the extra cream. Priyanka rolled her eyes.

“You can add some more, Greg. You’ve been doing good so far. You earned it.” Priyanka said flatly. “Besides, being their parents… and trying as hard as we can, we deserve a little slack too every now and then.”

“Yeah… I still want to try harder though.” Greg said, looking down at his coffee.

“Which is why you’re a good father, Greg.” Priyanka said, still looking over at Steven and Connie with a slight sense of fondness. “For now, we can only do what we can. It’s going to be rough on them from here on out. We’re in strange waters, in strange times.”

“Any word from Pearl or Garnet?” Greg asked, looking at Steven and Connie sleeping. “I know they might not have been the best guardians, but I’m getting kind of worried.”

“So am I, Greg.” Priyanka replied. “So am I.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

High orbit over the earth, on the west coast, The Diamond ships floated in silence and vigil over a particular part of California. The sun had yet to rise on them just yet, but the blue curvature of light sat on the horizon behind Pink Diamonds leg ship. The observation deck was quiet. A nephrite, sporting a black diamond, with a single red and blue line intersecting diagonally across it, on their outfit. A dozen Peridots monitor control panels that had been retrofitted into the ship to allow for any messaging interceptions, signal blocking, signal jamming, and encrypted communications among the other ships. Amethyst and Rose Quartz guards stood in attention as the door open, giving way to a very nervous blue Zircon. Most Zircons are usually nervous, even the blue ones. This one, on the other hand, looked terrified as she swiftly marched her way through the room and towards a hooded figure, staring at the monitor that showed the earth beneath them.

“Pearl! I have the recent reports for you!” the Zircon spoke nervously, as she presented her with a small, transparent tablet. The Pearl turned slowly and plucked the tablet from her hands. She carefully looked over the most recent, and most brief report, on the state of the Earth as well as the show;

Episodes aired.

Reception and response mixed.

Biscuit goes feral, ends in weak sauce.

Earth CAN-021 in grips of pandemic.

Optimal and favorable time of attack: within the next 15 planetary rotations.

Awaiting further orders.

“Better than some feared, worse than many had hoped.” Pearl spoke softly. She handed the tablet back to the fearful Zircon, who skittered out of the room. Pearl had pulled out a phone to look for messages from a particular human. The last message she had received from Connie was still from a few days ago. 

“All solders and technicians are to remain on Standby. Until further notice, all personnel remain on Standby.” Pearl spoke, looking to her closest solders. After they had gone to notify others to spread the word, She looked down at her phone, waiting for any signs that Connie would be responding with orders to move on the ‘Diamond Palace’.

It had been weeks since she was home. She was never gone for this long before. She missed her home. She missed Steven as much as she was ashamed for her neglectfulness. That shame had driven her to set the wrong things right. Looking at her cellphone, she had waited, and waited, and waited for a response. Connie would have been up by now, she could have said ‘Good morning.’, or ‘stand by’. But the deafening silence was all she could see, and hear. After a while, Pearl had given up on any chance of response. But as she began to look away, she noticed something on the bottom of the chat window, an icon of a pencil moving around, and with a message that shocked Pearl to the core.

‘StrawbsCMU02 is writing a message.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of two minds right now. On one hand, i kind of want to delete everything and just go into a permanent state of solitude. the ending of a show that kept me alive for a while now is dead. I have... personal opinions about the ending. They don't really matter now. looking back... i sometimes wonder if i should of ever bothered in the first place. not sure how much of what i'm saying is either rational thinking, or depression. It might be rational thinking.
> 
> On the other hand, i don't think i have the ability to give up and give in. or maybe i'm just too stupid to realize that it's futile. I wish i could stop, but i just feel too stubborn to give up. I still got more to say. more stories to tell. even if they do suck... i just need to write them.


End file.
